


Home

by aussiemel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Jack had hated his parents growing up. He'd been a Pure-Blood wizard and had been raised with all the old beliefs. Hs parents had been Pure-Blood's of the worst kind; He'd been taught from a young age that blood purity was **the** most important aspect when marrying and that Mud-bloods and half-bloods were inferior to Pure-bloods. All they had cared about was the purity of their blood lines.

His family had been Dark wizards for as far back as you could trace his pedigree and Jack had aspired to be one too, until he'd turned eleven and started Hogwarts. When he's begun Hogwarts he'd believed he'd be sorted to Slytherin, where the rest of his family had been sorted to for generations. So it had come as a surprise when he'd been sorted to Gryffindor.

It had taken nearly six months before his class mates had convinced him that what his parents had taught him was false. After that Jack made many friends in Gryffindor.

When Jack had told his father though, he had blown up at Jack. He was forced to return home each holiday for ' _Re-educating'._ During those breaks his father would attempt to change Jack's beliefs to match his own, using various methods of abuse and torture.

Jack's father never forgave him for switching sides. It was a crime he believed to be punishable by death. Upon graduating Hogwarts his father labeled him to be a traitor and disinherited him.

After that Jack had changed his last name and fled the wizarding world. When he'd entered the Muggle community he'd wanted a fresh start; without the constant threat of Death Eaters coming after him.

They'd tried and succeeded several times while he was still attending Hogwarts, but each time he'd fought against the brain washing and escaped. Unfortunately his brother had willingly joined them. He could never have lived like that.

Now he was traveling to other planets on a daily basis, something that with all the magic the wizarding world, wizard kind could never and would never achieve. He loved his job. In some ways the Stargate had reminded him of the home he remembered as a small child, before his life had gone to hell. The first time he'd stepped through the Stargate, it had been like the familiar tug on the navel as a port key took affect. He felt at home here, experiencing what he believed to be the best of both worlds.

So Today Jack thought about his old home and his new, it was the anniversary of when Jonathan Lyall Lestrange became Jonathan Lyall O'Neill. Jack knew he'd made the right decision even if his brother Rodolfus would rather kill him than admit to them being kin. Jack just hoped he'd never be found, because he knew Rodolfus had become a Death Eater. He also knew he'd kill everyone he knew for being a blood traitor if he was ever found and that was not a risk that Jack was willing to take.

It meant he'd never again be able to lift his wand to cast a spell, but that no longer mattered to him. He had his new family. While he missed the Wizarding world and always would, he knew he'd never return.

He had all he could ever ask for right here.

~Finis~


End file.
